The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a door so that it pivots about a vertical axis and is guided for parallel displacement.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has upper and lower supporting arms which together form a frame-like rigid element, and a guiding arm having pivot points which are offset relative to the pivot points of the supporting arms. When the arrangement has the above-described construction, the door during its opening and closing is guided parallel to itself, whereby relatively wide doors require a relatively small free space for their movement. In open position of the door, the door opening is completely unobstructed. One such arrangement is described, for example, in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,804,634. The arrangement has a rigid supporting element formed as a one-piece U-shaped bracket and having an end portion provided with pivot pins which are received in fixed bearings of the vehicle.
The entire supporting element is arranged in a vertical plane. The vertical axis is formed by a throughgoing web of the U-shaped bracket and received in a housing of the door. The known arrangement possesses the disadvantage that for each height of a door a special supporting element must be manufactured. Even when the dimensions of the door are limited to standardized values, supporting elements of different lengths are required which leads to an indefinite holding means. With the above-mentioned rigid supporting element, it is also difficult to provide all-sided good abutment of the door in closed position. Unavoidable play which accompanies the longer supporting arms and mounting non-uniformity leads to formation of gaps at some locations of the door in closed position. In the vehicle doors having a great width, small door gaps can be closed with the aid of elastic sealing strips extending on the periphery of the door. However, it is not so for the doors for cabinets and the like. In the case of high and wide cabinet doors required for cooperation with cabinet walls, in the closed position of the door gaps remain which can no longer be closed by the sealing strips. The known supporting element must have a high accuracy during its manufacture and mounting, which is difficult to provide in a mass product such as cabinets and the like.